RaulPellegrinVEVO
RaulPellegrinVEVO is a Chilean council communist and memer. He is also one of the main characters and founding fathers of the Comunachx gang, along with the CEO and main Producer of Comunachx Productions, our main voice of publicity and music production, along with being one of the most famous Rodriguistaposters. Early Life Raul had led a mostly apolitical life, until mid 2018, when he discovered the political community on YouTube. This included finding hundreds of cancerous "Mi General Augoozto Penisshit" memes, at which point he swore to dedicate the rest of his memeing life to fight back against the cancer of fascism in online meme communities. First Memes Raul's first political memes were originally spread on a now-deleted Reddit account, also going by the name /u/RaulPellegrinVEVO. There exists no known archive of this Reddit account, but some of the memes spread there have been archived in discord servers and old hard drives. These memes showed an amateur level of knowledge in image editing software. Nevertheless, Raul was proud in his creations, as they were some of the first memes to counteract the Pinochet memers, later dubbed "Pinofags". Little did he know, these memes would become the beginning of the Comunacho Alliance, a grouping of Latin American communists. His first video memes would be created on his YouTube channel, the first one going by the name "el PC cuando pasò el golpe" (The CP Party when the coup came), depicting Pinochet being scared by the Communist Party of Chile creating the FPMR. Creation of Comunachx Productions In late 2019, when directing one of his first movies, "Sectarian Unity", Raul half-jokingly formed the "Comunacho Productions" company, later to be renamed to "Comunachx Productions", in order to be gender inclusive. This would become the main force of voice and arts by the Comunachx Alliance, which still stands to this day, now on its own YouTube channel. Comunachx Productions is now not only a movie liscencing company, it is also a company for producing said movies, along with various music and image archives produced by its very same members. Political Opinion Raul declares himself as a Council Communist/Rodriguista. Even though many people call him a "revisionist", "anarkiddie", "leftcom", and "trot", Raul has dismissed these acussations as "a bunch of autistic larpers who can't handle the neutron style". He has also poublicly dismissed several political opinions, such as Hoxhaism, Strasserism, and Social Democracy, calling them "retarded" and "poopoo style". Raul is also a strong supporter of trans rights and the LGBT community, with an exception towards underage people who take HRT. Relationship with Colombians Raul hasn't met many Colombians, but out of the few that he's met, 90% of them seem like absolute asses, including his retarded classmates and his dad's bitchy ex-girlfriend. This is why, along with Dr. Faul McCharmley, he has helped form the Anti-Colombian Militia in order to fight against the "Uzbeks of Latin America", as he has dubbed them, who are slowly taking over the internet with their bags of cocaine and Netflix series. Until now, they have achieved nothing except slightly annoying one Colombian guy in a voice chat and mic spamming the words "A MI NO ME GUSTAN LOS COLOMBIANOS" for about 3 and a half minutes in voice chat. Relationship with Hazbin Hotel Raul is a very open Hazbin Hotel fanboy, also known as a "Hazbol" (Hazbinite Bolshevik). He has expressed his love for this shitty tumblr show through memes, as he is still desperatly trying to repress the fact that he is a furry weeb. Why he enjoys this show is still a mystery to most, but it is assumed that he just enjoys the aesthetic and the meme material, totally not because he's a degenerate fuck who desperately wants to fuck Angel Dust. (That's Coldwater's thing.) Gallery of Raul's past PFPs Raul Pellegrin Picrew.png|Raul's Picrew avatar, now used by Rodriguista Memer. RaulPellegrinVEVO Trans.png|Raulina (Trans Alter Ego) RaulPellegrinVEVO (Christmas).jpeg|Christmas Special RaulPellegrinVEVO PFP.png|Raul's Hazbin Hotel-Themed PFP Who is RaulPellegrinVEVO?.png|WHO IS RAUL WHO WHO WHO??? Jaime Guzman (5).jpg|JaimeGuzmanVEVO (Fascist Alter Ego) Corona_Raul.png|Gotta protect ourselves against the Corona virus, smh Category:Comunachxs Category:Hazbols